Talentado: The Sequel
by Shurah
Summary: Tapos na ang paghihirap at sarap naman RXR
1. Dayoff

**Talentado (Requested songs)**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang Naruto, Tapos!

* * *

_**Ang Nakaraan**_

_At hayun, hayun, hayun nag bow ang lahat at nagpalak-pakan ang mga tao yey tapos na ang concert at nag-enjoy ang lahat, lumabas si Tsunade para magpasalamat sa lahat ng nagpunta at hindi lang yon sa kaloob-looban nila hanggang sa bituka at mga laman loob nila ay silently nagpapasalamat kundi dahil dito sa concert na ito malamang na tinuring nilang kalokohan ay sya palang naging dahilan para sila magkalapit ng mga jowa nila ngayon at malamang mga lonely parin sila at walang mga jowa ang mga ito…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Requested Chapters 1**

Hay! Sa wakas at tapos na ang concert at ang ating mga bida ay nakapag pahinga na rin, yung iba may hang-over pa, yung iba naman nawalan ng boses, yung iba (gaya ni Lee) nag rerekalamo pa rin dahil nasingitan pucha! Ako rin sisingitan ko rin yan dahil hindi naman natin gustong masuka diba at syempre yung iba nakahinga na ng maluwang dahil tapos na as in over ang concert na nagpahirap sa kanila pero ok naman daw kung di dahil daw sa concert hindi sila aamin at magkakajowa… ayaw nyong maniwala tumingin kayo sa paligid nyo… sige na tingin na…

Opya… tingil magsimula tayo sa couple na yan sigurado kilala nyo na kung sino ang numero unong tambay dyan sa Ichiraku

Tumpak si Uzumaki Naruto at hindi na sya nag-iisa kasama na nya ang kanyang love of his life na si Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto: Hinataaaaaa…. Say Eh!

Hinata: Naruto-kun baka Ah! (pero ibinuka na rin nya ang bibig para hindi ma spoil ang ka sweetan ng kanyang jowa)

Naruto: (habang sinusubuan ang kanyang mahal nah si Hinata) ganun na rin yon.

Hinata: hmm…ang sweet naman (sabay salaksak ng ramen este subo pala)

Wah! Tama na nasusuka ako sa sobrang ka sweetan

Shurah: sniff… sniff buti pakayu may jowang aalalay, anyway back to our patrolling. Sige punta naman tayo from Ichiraku to the bubong ng bahay… ano kanyo baka nagkakamali ako hmm hind ah! Bakit bubong kasi mahilig mag cloud watching ang isang to', yes tama kayo si—

SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Shurah: hay sabi ko na nga ba lagot nanaman sya kay Ino, eh pano naman kasi sino ba naman ang hindi maiinis eh kanina pa sya kinakausap ni Ino pero pati ata pagsasalita kinatamaran na rin nito

Ino: Ano ka ba naman batugan ka kanina pa kita kinakausap ni hindi mo naman ako sinasagot pati ba —

Pero na cut-off sya dahil…

She was like kissed by her jowa so sweet diba (pwe!)

Shikamaru: pwede ba tumahimik ka dyan, kaya kita dinala dito dahil gusto ko magkaroon ng QUIET quality time with you, mahirap bang gawin yon?

Ino: … (hala na pipi na ata?!)

Shurah: Anyways dumako naman tayo sa iba bang couple from Ichiraku stand to bubong ng bahay magpunta naman tayo sa training grounds ng team Gai… and yes sila

Cling! Clang! Blag!

Siguro hindi na kayo nagtataka kung bakit nyo naririnig ang mga tunog na yon or in this case nababasa, at syempre nasa training grounds tayo nila team Gai sino pa ba ang ine-expect nyo hmmm... graaaabeeeee! Ang unique ng kanilang date hmp sa training grounds (nang biglang may tumamang kunai sa punong sinasandalan) eek! Ano ba kayo watch where u ganna throw those things?!

Neji: (glare) storbo ka ang ingay mo!

Tenten: Neji cool down ka lang, bakit ba ang init ng ulo mo

Neji: Hn. (teka nahawa ka na ata kay Sasuke)

Tenten: Pasensya ka na kay Neji (glare) istorbo ka kasi (may hawak na kunai)

Neji: umm.. kala ko ba cool down lang?

Shurah: O sige na po aalis na po ako ituloy nyo lang date nyo (karipas ng takbo)

Whew! Muntik na yon, lipat naman tayo sa susunod, so… from Ichiraku to bubong ng bahay to training grounds trespass naman tayo saaa!!!

Sasuke: Oi! Don't disturb the honeymooners! (glare)

Sakura: Sasuke ano ka ba naman (turns to me) pasensya ka na ha!

Yep you guess it, we are in the Uchiha compound where the… oi! Teka sandali honeymooners at kailan pa kayo ikinasal, kahapon lang kayo naging mag-on tapos honeymoon agad! Ay si Sasuke too excited to repopulate the clan.

Sasuke: (sharingan activated) leave or else…

Ako: Sakuraaaa!!!

Sakura: Sasukeeee!!! Osuwari!!!

Sasuke: BLAG!

Shurah: whahahaha!!! At kailan ka pa naging si Inuyasha…

Sasuke: ahish na mago fa koh mahahangon hiho (alis na bago pa ko makabangon dito)

**At sa malayong lugar**

Inuyasha: ACHEE!

Kagome: O! ok ka lang?

Miroku: May allergy ka ata.

Sango: de… baka pinag-uusapan sya

Inuyasha: tigil nyo na nga yan ok lang ako!

**Konoha**

Ok so kailangan na nating umalis dahil baka torturin tayo ni Sasuke, and to make the long story short, ok ang lahat pagkatapos ng concert at dahil sa tagumpay ang concert pinagpasya ni Tsunade na bigyan muna ng day-off dahil…

Importanteng magpahinga at importanteng may DAY-OFF!!!

Pero para lang yon sa mga ninjang participants ng nasabing concert at take note 2 days silang walang mission. Kaya napagpasyahan nila na pagkatapos nilang mag-bonding na magjo-jowa at kung ano mang gawain na kailangan tapusin ay magkikita sila sa Ichiraku ramen bar and restaurant.

Yes mga readers sa dami po ng mga kumakain at lalo na dahil sa pagpakyaw ni Naruto sa tinda nila, umasenso na po sila at para lumakas pa lalo ang kanilang kita naglagay sila ng stage instruments para live band at syempre para sa mga gusto maentertain at mang-entertain.

Kaya tapusin na po natin itong chapter na ito dahil nasa Ichiraku Ramen Bar and Restaurant na po sila.

* * *

**Shurah: **Grabe I miss you all na, its been a while since I've updated my fanfiction but anyways thank you very much to all of the reviewers of Talentado as well as my other fanfictions. I really appreciate the comments and suggestion.

Guys! I need more song suggestion for this fanficton, kaya kung may gusto kayong kanta sabihin nyo lang at kung sinong character ang gusto nyong pakantahin OK.


	2. Asembol

**Talentado (Requested songs)**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang Naruto, Tapos!

_**Ang Nakaraan**_

_**Konoha**_

_Ok so kailangan na nating umalis dahil baka torturin tayo ni Sasuke, and to make the long story short, ok ang lahat pagkatapos ng concert at dahil sa tagumpay ang concert pinagpasya ni Tsunade na bigyan muna ng day-off dahil…_

_Importanteng magpahinga, importanteng may DAY-OFF!!!_

_Pero para lang yon sa mga ninjang participants ng nasabing concert at take note 2 days silang walang mission. Kaya napagpasyahan nila na pagkatapos nilang mag-bonding na magjo-jowa at kung ano mang gawain na kailangan tapusin ay magkikita sila sa Ichiraku ramen bar and restaurant._

_Yes mga readers sa dami po ng mga kumakain at lalo na dahil sa pagpakyaw ni Naruto sa tinda nila, umasenso na po sila at para lumakas pa lalo ang kanilang kita naglagay sila ng stage instruments para live band at syempre para sa mga gusto maentertain at mang-entertain._

_Kaya tapusin na po natin itong chapter na ito dahil nasa Ichiraku Ramen Bar and Restaurant na po sila._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapters 2**

Wow! Grabe ang laki talaga ng pinagbago ng Ichiraku kahit ako na-amaze, na mula sa pagiging stand lang ay naging bar and restaurant na, at totoo nga ang sinabi nila na sobrang enjoy ang mga pupunta ditto.

Of course ang ating mga bidang ninja hindi pahuhuli at lalo na ngayon at nadiskubre nila na sila pala ay mga talentado di lang sa pakikipag-sagupaan kundi pati na rin sa larangan ng musika. Day-off nila ngayon at hindi dapat aksayahin aba! Minsan lang ata mabuang si Tsunade at bigyan sila lang day-off.

At eto na tingnan na natin kung anong mga kababalghan ang gagawin nila sa loob ng Ichiraku Bar and Restaurant.

**)-,'-----**

Naruto: (_amaze_) Wow! And ganda na ng favorite kong lugar, di ba luvs?

Hinata: (_sweatdrop_) eh… Naruto bat mo pa sinasabi yan eh kanina pa tayo nandito.

Sakura: at para magkalinawan tayo ikaw. ang. nag-set. ng. meeting. Place natin.

Sasuke: hn. Wala tayong magagawa sa kaso ng kulugong yan.

Tenten: Tama na nga yan at humanap na tayo ng pwesto.

Neji: gaya nga ng sinabi ni Uchiha hopeless na ang kaso ng isang yan.

At salamat naman at nakahanap na sila ng pwesto medyo natagalan lang dahil fully bookled sa dami ng tao at nagkaka-ubosan ng table at si kulugo este Naruto pala ay hindi pa nakuntento sa pagtingin sa loob at mukhang gusto pa lumabas para lalo pa daw nya ma-admire ang beloved ramehan nya, kung di lang sya kinladkad nila Neji at Sasuke papasok at isinalampak sa upuan.

Ayame: (abot ng menu) Kamusta, anong order nyo?

Naruto: (tinging sa menu) Ate Ayame pa order nga po ng 1 miso, 1 pork at 1 ring chicken ramen (_ano pa ba aasahan nyo_) at SanMig, ikaw Luvs' ano sayo?

Hinata: umm… 1 beef ramen at iced tea. (_hala nahawa na kay Naruto_)

Neji: 1 Sisig at SanMig, sayo Tens? (_Tens?_)

Tenten: 1 Bopis, 1 kanin at iced tea rin ang sakin' (_Hanep din sa taste ang mag-irog na to'_)

Sasuke: Pork BBQ at SanMig, syo Bhe? (_yung una Luvs i2ng isa Tens eto naman Bhe_)

Sakura: Puto't Dinuguan at iced tea.

Ayame: Ok coming right up! Teka nga pala congrats dahil success ang concert kaya siguro binigyan kayo ng Day-off ni Hokage-sama.

Naruto: Salamat Ate Ayame.

So, habang hinihintay ng ating mga bida ang kanilang mga order heto naman at kapapasok lang ng iba pang mga ninjang nabigyan din ng day-off curtsey of Hokage-sama.

Sakura: O! Ino bakit ang tagal nyo?

Ino: Eto kasing si Shika ang bagal kumilos, kung hindi ko pa kaladgarin hindi kami makakarating ditto. (_glare sa batugang jowa_)

Shika: hmm… Pasaway!

And here comes Lee along with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, so kumpleto na ang ating mga bida, pero punta naman tayo sa ibang dako ng restaurant; kala nyo ang mga estudyante lang ang binigyan ng day-off syempre pa huhuli ba naman ba ang ating mga sensei lingong kayo in the corner dun sa VIP lounge… naks! VIP yep tama kayo mayroon pong VIP lounge sa restaurant na yon at syempre sino pa ba ang nandun kundi sila Kakashi ang kanyang sweetheart na si Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka at si Gai na kanina pang di mapakali at tinititigan ang stage at gusto nanamang maghasik ng lagim (_hehe…_) sana hindi nya maispotan yung fave nyang estudyante kundi alam nyo na ang magyayari.

Maghahalo ang balat sa tinalupan…

Pero sad to say dear readers kung anong gusto mo sanang magyari hindi mangyayari bakit? Ay aba kung ganun ang gagawin ko sa storyang ito wala nang thrill diba? So…

Gai: Lee my favorite student of mine, how are you this day and I see that ur estil BURNING!

Ako: Oi! Sinong may sabi sayong pwede kang magsalita di pa ko tapos dito! At wow! Para kang si Taka-san.

Pero mga damuho di ako pinansin

Tenten: (turns to me) Naku! Pasensya kana parang hindi ka na nasanay dyan

Ako: Fine! (biglang may kumalabit at paglingon) 00 Taka-san! Anong ginagawa mo dito?

Taka: Umm… Narinig ko kasi pangalan ko kaya nagpunta ako dito.

Horio: Kawamura-senpai (abot ng racket) comment please…

Taka: (kinuha yung racket) BURNING! (hinarap si Gai) SIGURO IDOL MO AKO KAYA MO KO GINAGAYA WELL WHAT CAN I SAY! (kinuha ang racket) Eh… pasensya na sa outburst ko.

Ako: (Akbay) salamat sa special appearance mo Taka-san pero mabuti pa at bumalik ka na sa practice baka parusahan ka ni Tezuka-buchou ok!

Taka/Horio: Bye! (disappears)

So on with the story sana naman at magtanda na si Gai na… (lingon kay Gai) hanggang ngayon ay shock parin dahil sa outburst ni Taka-san. Pero guys since I'm out of idea next chapter na lang po hehe…

* * *

**Shurah:** Hi! po sorry sa late kong pag update, I admit I'm really out of idea right now dahil naka focus sa iba ang isip ko. Well anywayz chapter 2 is up on the process na po ang chapter 3!

Read and Review po!


End file.
